Godzilla Neo: Komodithrax
Bio Nick and Audrey washed ashore on one of the Aleutians…only to be confronted by the giant turtle once more! Remarkably, they were saved by another giant creature; a mutant monitor lizard later dubbed KOMODITHRAX. The creature chased off the turtle with great ferocity, even spitting radioactive fireballs! When the menace was gone, Komodithrax, or “Komi,” briefly investigated Nick and Audrey, found them to not be a threat, and went about her way. Following the reptile, the two discovered a huge pocket of greenery and forestland hidden within the volcanically-enriched crater of the island. After regaining their strength by eating the rich fruit from the trees in the area, they were discovered by HEAT…who actually found them because they had followed ZILLA inland…who immediately rushed to Komi’s side, and moved himself between the humans and the female monster. He roared and snapped at them, chasing them from the area though not deliberately attacking. At the Heat Seeker, the team ascertained that Zilla was displaying a strong protective instinct over Komi and the rest of the island. They also discovered that Zilla had been visiting this area several times over the last few months, which explained why he disappeared for days, even weeks on end. Komi was his mate! Unfortunately the situation quickly shifted for the worse; Monique called in an air strike. Even though the HEAT team felt betrayed, she stated that it was a necessity, since Zilla and Komi were also protecting a single, large egg! It was unacceptable that the creatures be allowed to breed. Nick and Randy immediately jumped aboard Audrey and Animal’s helicopter to try and stall the air force, while the rest of the team sought to lead Zilla away from the nest using a homing beacon they had devised. Unfortunately, Zilla caught on and went back to his family. Meanwhile, Komi fought the USAF as best she could, but an upset appeared in the form of the giant turtle! It attacked Komi and grabbed the egg, making a hasty retreat with its prize. Komi charged after it, along with Zilla, who tried to retrieve the egg as well. Komi saved Zilla from a nasty mauling by the turtle, but tragedy struck when the ice beneath the monsters gave way, and Komi, the egg and the turtle fell into the icy depths of a bottomless chasm. Zilla howled in pain and anger, and turned his fury on the military. Never before had he fought so viciously against a foe…until G-Force arrived. A squadron of maser-jets and a carrier off the coast radioed both HEAT and the USAF that they were hot on the trail of a giant turtle called “KAMOEBAS,” a G-Cell mutation that had fought GODZILLA, and the Monster King himself had the same idea! Having followed Kamoebas, Godzilla rose from the ocean and bellowed at Zilla. The younger, faster monster leapt at Godzilla, but the titan slapped him aside with his mighty tail, sending him ass-over-teakettle. Zilla quickly righted himself and attacked again, leaping and clawing at the Monster King. Godzilla was strong, but not as fast as Zilla, and the smaller monster was able to dodge just about everything that was thrown at him, atomic breath and all. Nick made a daredevil move and flew in Godzilla’s face, raising the King’s ire and was clipped by a swiping claw. The helicopter landed hard, and Nick pulled Randy to safety. Godzilla turned back on Zilla, who was still fighting hard, but landed a lucky blast of atomic breath that blew the creature several hundred yards back, nearly killing him. Nick ran to the aid of his surrogate son, and could have been killed along with him…yet Monique, from the Heat Seeker’s hovercraft, fired a bazooka shell at the dinosaur’s head, drawing his attention to her. She continued to fire round-after-round, and Godzilla began to move out to sea, towards her. A casual thrash of his tail, and Monique’s hovercraft was capsized, herself sent flying through the air and into the icy water. Luckily, Nick convinced Zilla to retreat, the young monster burrowing into the ice and away from Godzilla, who fancied himself the victor this day, roaring in triumph. A few days later, G-FORCE commander Kuroki met with Nick and HEAT, debriefing them on what had been discovered. Monique was indeed working for the French Secret Service, mostly trying to clean up the mess left by their government. A station in French Polynesia had been conducting experiments with Godzilla Cells acquired during an under-the-table business dealing with BIO MAJOR, and several of their experiments escaped, they being C-REX, EL GUSANO, Zilla, Komodithrax and Kamoebas. Monique was in recovery back in France, and sent her regards, though an investigation by the UN was being launched. Additionally, they had found Zilla, hiding in the crater where he and Komi were raising their egg. No trace of the other reptiles were found, but Zilla was drugged and carried via “kaiju transport” to Monster Island, where, Kuroki assured Nick, he would be well cared for and have all the fish he could eat. HEAT was even asked to become a part of G-FORCE’s American branch. Nick knew one day, however, that he would need to go to Monster Island and visit his surrogate son…but that was a story for another day. Abilities/Aspects * - Able to spit radioactive fireballs * - Very fast and agile, though not as agile as Zilla * - Intelligent but not aggressive towards humans External Links *Godzilla Neo - KOMODITHRAX Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art